Return of Undergrowth
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when there is a prison break instigated by Ember McLain, Batman is forced to fight some of Gotham's most wanted villains.  But Poison Ivy who has teamed up with Undergrowth have sinister plans for Amity Park.
1. Prison Break

Return of Undergrowth

Chapter 1: Prison Break

It looked like a typical prison break in Arkham Asylum. Except the one who was leading the prison break wasn't one of Gotham's typical villains it was none other than Ember McLain which she used a rock show for the prisoners as a front to organize the prison break. As all the guards were being beaten up by Gotham's top villains, Ember continued to play her guitar.

"That's right boys and girls keep on playing!" laughed Ember as she continued to use her guitar.

But as Ember was about to use her guitar pike to pluck another string on her guitar, a batarang came out of nowhere striking it as it was also made of Nth metal as well.

"Your concert has been cancelled" said Batman as he enters the scene.

"Ah, I was expecting you would arrive" said Ember.

"Batman's more clowning around than me when it comes to ruining schemes like this" laughed the Joker.

"Get him!" ordered Ember.

Suddenly all of Gotham's wanted villains began to pound right on Batman. Yet the Dark Knight managed to literally kick everyone of them to the wall of the prison. Even Gorilla Grod who was charging toward the Dark Knight received one heck of a punch sending him crashing against some of his fellow prisoners. However as the Dark Knight was fighting off Ember and the escaping prisoners, there was one prisoner who managed to elude them all Poison Ivy who had managed to escape the entire fight scene without being noticed.

"Ha, I finally got myself out of that crowd for good" laughed Poison Ivy as she was making her way out of the prison.

"You're not the only one who has suffered from being imprisoned" said an unfamiliar voice in the shadows.

"You better not be that Dark Knight" said Poison Ivy, "or one of his friends."

"I am none of that" said Undergrowth as he revealed himself, "I escaped from the Ghost Zone from Walker's prison, and I need your help to get revenge on the town known as Amity Park."

"Well, why didn't you say so then?" asked Poison Ivy as she gave an evil grin to Undergrowth.

But as while the Dark Knight was unaware that Poison Ivy had eluded him as he kept on knocking out most of the prisoners that were coming after him. Ember decided to crank up her tune and began to sending shockwaves toward the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight immediately leaped from the shockwaves as it hit the floor of the prison.

"Stand still!" cried Ember as she was trying to concentrate on the Dark Knight.

"No, you stand down!" replied Batman as he threw another Nth metal made Batarang at her guitar which then caused it to malfunction.

"No, no!" cried Ember.

But as the Dark Knight was going to deliver her final blow, she was suddenly sucked right into a thermos as none other than Danny Phantom had showed up right on the scene.

"About time you came" said Batman as he was handed the thermos by Danny.

"I would have gotten here sooner if I didn't have to do some chores at home" replied Danny.

"Let's just help the guards clean up this place" continued Batman.

But as Batman and Danny were just about to do just that, Danny's ghost sense went off. Suddenly Walker's men appeared before them along with Walker himself.

"You know this ghost?" asked Batman to Danny.

"Yeah, I broke out of his prison once" replied Danny as he was ready for a fight.

"There will be no violence here, I see that Batman had just finished up stopping a prison riot, wished he were a ghost so that he could have roughed you up back at mine" said Walker.

"What's this all about Walker?" asked Danny.

"I have a mission for Batman as he is the only one on the side of the law that I can trust" continued Walker, "unlike you ghost boy."

"What's the problem?" asked Batman.

"A few days ago, a prisoner known as Undergrowth had escaped his prison cell, he put up quite a fight with my men but eventually escaped" replied Walker, "I need your help to apprehend Undergrowth and return him to me pronto."

"Wait, you I should help him I fought Undergrowth before" said Danny who also wanted to get in.

"Hmm, the ghost boy who ran away from my prison and caused a major riot or letting this creep Undergrowth go unchallenged even with the Dark Knight at my side, I'll take the lesser of the evils, I'll let you ghost boy be deputized, along with me and my men not to bother you for at least a six month truce" continued Walker.

"Sounds like the only option you have here" said Batman as he turned to Danny.

"Fine I'll take it" replied Danny.

"Good, now you two go and bring me back Undergrowth" said Walker as he and his men vanished, "we'll be watching you."

Suddenly the prison warden stepped into the scene not knowing that Walker and his men had been there.

"We're missing one prisoner, Poison Ivy, do you know where she could be at this moment" said the warden.

"Don't worry, we'll be on that case as well" said Batman.

"What other case, you mean there might be more than one prisoner on the loose?" asked the warden.

"Not from your prison" replied Batman as he and Danny left the scene.

The scene changes from Batman and Danny ready to race off back to Amity Park, to Amity Park's peaceful scenery. As the birds continued to chirp, the ground began to shake beneath them as suddenly Undergrowth himself had risen up from the ground with Poison Ivy at his side obviously.

"What a quiet little town we have here, let's make it our playground" laughed Poison Ivy.

"Oh, and I also got the perfect sidekick for you" added Undergrowth.

As Undergrowth prepared to siege Amity Park again for revenge, one such local was quite unaware of Undergrowth's return, but she was going to get a rude surprise.


	2. Garden of Amity Park

Chapter 2: Garden of Amity Park

The scene opens up with a peaceful scene at Amity Park. Yet suddenly there were shocks of earthquakes that were occurring throughout Amity Park. Vein roots from the ground sprouted out, which cars and other vehicles began to crash into each other. Pure chaos brought by Undergrowth's wraith. Poison Ivy was overseeing the chaos brewing in Amity Park from afar.

"Now about that one person you told me?" asked Poison Ivy as she turned to Undergrowth.

"Oh, I know who, and I know where she lives" replied Undergrowth.

As the chaos continues in Amity Park, back in the Manson Manor, Sam's parents were panicking on what to do as they heard the obvious reports from downtown Amity Park.

"I don't believe it, earthquakes are so unnatural here!" cried Sam's father as he turned off the emergency news report.

"We have to get out of here" said Sam's mother, "it's not safe. We can take the helicopter that we have."

"Why don't I get the servants ready to take Madame Manson and our daughter out of here?" continued Sam's father as he headed out.

Yet as Sam's parents thought their home was safe, an earthquake began to occur on the mansion. Even though the mansion itself managed to hold out, a large vein root literally grew out right from the main room of the mansion itself. There a flower popped right up, and as it bloomed, it was none other than Poison Ivy along with Undergrowth whom appeared.

"What's the meaning of this?" roared Sam's father as he noticed this happening.

"Oh, we're just here to pick up your daughter" replied Poison Ivy, "we don't be long."

"In the mean time, have my plant army take care of you folks" laughed Undergrowth which suddenly large monster plants sprouted up from the ground and began to take Sam's father, servants and even her mother hostage.

In Sam's own room, she was about to prepared to leave for school when she opened the door she gasped with shock as Poison Ivy and Undergrowth greeted her instead.

"Remember me, my dear?" asked Undergrowth.

"I'm just here to give you that extra push to our side" added Poison Ivy.

Meanwhile, as Amity Park was becoming a virtual garden/jungle again. Danny was in the second seat in the Batplane which was heading toward Amity Park.

"You sure that this ghost plant monster known as Undergrowth is there?" asked Batman.

"I'm positive, last time he changed my entire town into a virtual jungle" replied Danny.

"Well then, it's time that we do a little trimming around the hedges" continued Batman as the Batplane took off toward Amity Park which was quickly becoming entangled in veins.

As the Batplane arrived to Amity Park, Amity Park was once again covered in veins thanks to Undergrowth. Except this time, Undergrowth had a few new surprises with the help of Poison Ivy at his side. Several large mutant Venus Fly traps sprouted up from the ground and attempted to literally knock the Batplane right out of the sky.

"Now I know how a fly feels!" cried Danny as he was hanging onto his seat.

"Hang on, this will get rough" replied Batman.

The veins of the Venus Fly flaps tried to swat the Batplane right out of the sky. Yet the Batplane began to fire rockets at the veins that were coming right toward it.

"This has rockets?" cried Danny who was a bit surprised.

"Of course" replied Batman as he continued to fire them at the Venus Fly traps.

While Poison Ivy was helping Undergrowth to recruit Sam on his side again, Undergrowth began noticing a disturbance with his forces.

"Bah, what's going on?" cried Undergrowth as he could feel his forces were hurting.

"Must be the Batman annoying us again" said Poison Ivy.

"Who?" asked Undergrowth.

"Never mind, just go and finish him off" replied Poison Ivy.

"Fine, if I must" said Undergrowth.

While Undergrowth was heading to the area where his forces were having trouble fighting the Dark Knight and his ally Danny Phantom, Batman himself decided it was time to continue on foot. As he and Danny leaped out of the Batplane, Batman then placed it on autopilot to have it simply go around Amity Park.

"Just in case these plants try to destroy it while it's grounded" said Batman.

"I don't blame you for that" replied Danny.

As the two headed into the infested Amity Park, Danny noticed an obvious familiar scene. Although last time Undergrowth tried to feed off of the citizens of Amity Park. This time however, they were being housed in their homes guarded by large mutant plant monsters.

"So let me get this straight, last time he tried to do what to your people?" asked Batman.

"Literally feed them to his plants" replied Danny.

"Then what's his goal this time?" asked Batman.

Suddenly the Earth below the two began to shack and suddenly Undergrowth himself sprouted up from beneath.

"Bah, so this must be the Batman that my ally Poison Ivy was talking about" said Undergrowth as he started to stand his ground.

"You're going to need a good trimming" said Batman in a defiant mode.

"Ah, yes, a pathetic little comment from some two pathetic flies that need to be squashed" laughed Undergrowth.

Undergrowth sprouted his branches and literally began to use his veins to crush the two. Danny managed to turn intangible to dodge the attacks, while Batman continued to dodge the veins with ease. He then took out a Nth metal made Batarang and threw it right at Undergrowth which he cried in pain.

"Bah, you'll pay for that!" roared Undergrowth.

Undergrowth then began to focus on Batman himself as he began to send his veins crashing right near the Batman was located. Yet the Dark Knight managed to flee with ease from the veins, though sometimes it nearly missed him.

"Stand still!" cried Undergrowth.

"Hey Undergrowth, you're forgetting about someone?" asked Danny as he suddenly was flying straight toward Undergrowth with his fist aiming right at him.

Danny gave Undergrowth one good smack right in the face sending him down to the ground. Yet Undergrowth managed to recover and sprouted some of his minions.

"Minions, take care of them please" said Undergrowth.

Yet as Batman and Danny went after Undergrowth's minions, Undergrowth was about to regain an old ally back with the aid of Poison Ivy brainwashing poor Sam Manson to their side.


	3. Wrath of Sam the Plant Girl

Chapter 3: Wrath of Sam the Plant Girl

It just seemed to never end for both Danny and Batman as they kept on fighting Undergrowth's army of minions whom were coming straight toward them. Batman kept on using his Nth made Batarang at them, while Danny kept on freezing them and breaking them into tiny pieces.

"They just never seem to end!" cried Danny as he froze one of the plant minions.

"I know what you mean by that" said Batman as he knocked out one of the minions with his Nth made brace knuckles.

"Bah, just look at those two pests, they're in for quite the surprise" laughed Undergrowth as he was watching the two fighting the onslaught of his minions.

Yet while Danny and Batman continued to fight the minions that were loyal to Undergrowth, a new arch minion was on the rise. Suddenly, the Earth began to shake below the two and two veins sprouted up tying up the two troublesome heroes that were giving Undergrowth a headache.

"About time" said Undergrowth as he turned around to Poison Ivy.

"Bats, I would like to say that it wasn't me who stopped your little scheme, but rather a close friend of him" said Poison Ivy referring to Danny Phantom.

"Sam?" cried Danny to which Sam revealed herself to once again been vegetized under Undergrowth's spell.

"And this time he's got help from me turning her into our apprentice" laughed Poison Ivy.

"You'll never get away with this!" cried Danny.

"Throw the Batman into the large Venus fly trap, you can have the ghost boy as your prize" said Poison Ivy.

"As you wish" said Sam.

The vein that had tied up Batman suddenly swung itself quite far, sending Batman straight into the mouth of a giant Venus fly trap.

"Ha yes, this is always want I wanted to see the obvious demise of the so-called Dark Knight" laughed Poison Ivy.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Danny to the trio.

"Oh, it's not what we two are going to do, but it all depends on what she does instead" laughed Undergrowth.

While Danny shuttered to know what kind of dark ideas a vegetized Sam had in store for him, the Dark Knight was being disgusted by the giant fly trap. It was quite sticky for the Dark Knight to even try to get up.

"Now I know why they refer me as a fly" said Batman as he was trying to get up.

Batman quickly got to his utility belt and got some obvious poison that would be perfect for the giant Venus fly trap.

"Why don't you disgust this!" cried Batman as he threw the bottle into the disgust juice.

Suddenly outside, Sam could feel the pain of the giant Venus fly trap as it was wailing in pain over what the Dark Knight did. It had no other choice but to throw up the Dark Knight who was obviously covered in Venus fly trap juice.

"Bah, again?" cried Poison Ivy as she couldn't bear to see the Dark Knight alive.

"Get him!" cried Undergrowth referring to his minions targeting Batman.

The plant minions charged toward the Dark Knight who had no trouble taking each one of them out. Suddenly a large tree that was mutated came to life, and came straight toward the Dark Knight. Its large branches attempted to swing at the Dark Knight. Yet the Dark Knight was able to dodge the attacks.

"Time to cut those branches" said Batman.

The Dark Knight then threw some more Batarangs which literally chopped off the branches that were coming toward the mutant large tree.

"Bah, incompetent!" cried Undergrowth, "I have to do everything myself!"

Suddenly Undergrowth immediately came right behind the Dark Knight and knocked him right down to the ground. He immediately managed to recover from the attack.

"I'm going to finish you off!" laughed Undergrowth.

Undergrowth charged toward the Dark Knight, which he immediately began to fire spiky sharp points from some of his veins toward the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight immediately dodged the sharp darts which only targeted the mutant large tree.

"Friendly fire" said Batman.

"Bah! You'll pay!" cried Undergrowth.

"You, take your little friend away" said Poison Ivy.

"With pleasure" said Sam as she then began to take poor Danny still tied up away from the scene.

"You may defeat me, and maybe my new ally, but you'll never be able to save your friend!" laughed Undergrowth as he gave the Dark Knight an uppercut, and then slamming him to the ground.

Yet as Undergrowth was about to smash the Dark Knight into the ground, the Dark Knight managed to dodge him. He then threw another Batarang toward Undergrowth.

"You'll pay!" cried Undergrowth.

Undergrowth charged again toward the Dark Knight and attempted to give several more swings. Batman noticed earlier of Danny's ice powers which he then got out a Batarang that had that ability and used it right on poor Undergrowth whom immediately froze right in his place.

"Ha, you have managed to defeat my ghostly ally Batman, but you'll never defeat me!" laughed Poison Ivy which as she snapped her finger, some citizens of Amity Park had obviously been brainwashed to work for her, "I have some extra helpers who wouldn't mind using their green thumb against you Batman!"

The brainwashed vegetized citizens of Amity Park charged toward the Dark Knight. Batman didn't want to really hurt them knowing they were Amity Park's fair citizens, but he had to do something. Suddenly he took out some knock out gas which obviously did its job in taking each one of them out cold.

"Bah, think you'll be able to defeat me then?" laughed Poison Ivy, "Like my frozen friend said, you may defeat me, but you won't save your ally."

"Where is Danny?" asked Batman.

"Ha, like I should tell you" laughed Poison Ivy as she was ready for an obvious fight with the Dark Knight.

As the Dark Knight was prepared to face Poison Ivy, he was quite unaware that Danny was being entrapped in a large plant likely about to be forced to obey the vegetized Sam Manson.


	4. More Trouble for Batman

Chapter 4: More Trouble for Batman

It seemed it never ended for the vegetized citizens of Amity Park whom were coming in quite some numbers targeting the Dark Knight in quite an onslaught. Batman had to find his ally Danny fast, but where would he be able to look for him was the question. But as the Dark Knight was getting the edge on the vegetized Amity Park citizens, Undergrowth finally broke free from the icy prison which Danny had previously trapped him in.

"I'm free!" laughed Undergrowth to which he noticed the Dark Knight finishing off the vegetized citizens of Amity Park, "And now to get rid of this pest who is trying to stop us from returning the Earth back to its proper place."

"You and Poison Ivy are more like weeds than flowers" said Batman as he knocked out a vegetized citizen of Amity Park.

"Ha, just look what a pathetic comment you made Batman, I'm going to make sure you regret it" said Poison Ivy.

Suddenly veins once again sprouted around the Dark Knight and tied him up. He then was carried toward the area where poor Danny Phantom was also quite tied up by a vegetized Sam Manson who was holding him in her room which was now a virtual garden of her own.

"I see you have made some improvements of your room" said Poison Ivy.

"All the more to share it with for someone I hold dear to" said Sam referring to Danny.

"You'll never get away with this!" cried Danny as he was struggling to get himself free.

"Oh, but we already have gotten away with it" said Undergrowth who brought in the vein that was tying up his ally the Dark Knight.

"This is indeed the end for you Batman" laughed Poison Ivy, "and best of all, I'm going to also broadcast your end to the very people you put behind bars to the Arkham Asylum!"

Suddenly back in Gotham, there was a small earthquake that was rattling Arkham Asylum to which a large vein with a television that was stolen from Amity Park sprouted right up.

"Hey, who was doing this unauthorized remodeling?" cried the warden as he and the prison guards were curious why Poison Ivy wasn't attacking them.

Suddenly the television itself became activated and turned on, with Poison Ivy, her ally Undergrowth and her pawn Sam Manson on with the poor Dark Knight literally tied up.

"Attention Arkham Asylum inmates, I have here the person you despise the most whom I'll eradicate before your very eyes!" laughed Poison Ivy.

"This has to be a joke, none of us could get rid of Bats that easy" said the Joker who was watching it from his cell.

"I guess that's why you guys remain in prison" laughed the warden.

"And as an added bonus" said Poison Ivy to which suddenly more veins sprouted up from the ground of the prison freeing the inmates, "I'll be setting you all free to watch it with all to see."

"You'll saying pal?" asked the Joker to the warden who was ready to give a good beat down.

As the inmates of the Arkham Asylum started literally celebrating with the possible demise of the Dark Knight, back in Amity Park, Sam had other ideas for Danny as she was likely going to make him her servant instead of destroying him as what Undergrowth had intended to do.

"Destroy them?" asked Sam as she was starting to lose the obvious control of Poison Ivy.

"Yes, destroy them both, this Danny Phantom is an ally of the Dark Knight, and any ally of the Dark Knight is a threat toward our existence or have you forgotten your purpose?" asked Poison Ivy.

"She's resisting Poison Ivy and Undergrowth" said Batman as he whispered to Danny.

"Yeah, I can see that" added Danny.

"This gives me an idea" continued Batman.

"And just what are you two trying to conspire here?" asked Poison Ivy as she overheard their little conversation.

"Sam, you don't have to obey her" said Danny as he was trying to convince Sam to disobey orders.

"But, I must obey" said Sam as she was still in a trance.

"Time to finish you two off" said Poison Ivy as she snapped her fingers two large mutant trees sprouted right up ready to smack the two like sitting ducks.

As the trees tried to use their branches to smash both Danny and the Dark Knight, Batman had an idea that popped in his head. As he turned on his side, he allowed the branches to slice right through the veins that had him tied up..

"What the?" cried Undergrowth as he noticed it.

Danny instead used his ice powers to immediately free himself from the veins that were tying him up. He then zoomed toward the mutant tree and literally froze it in its place, then smashed it into tiny pieces as he broke the ice.

"This isn't how it is suppose to be!" roared Poison Ivy.

"No it isn't" said Sam as she finally regained her will power over Poison Ivy and Undergrowth, "it's time to fight fire with fire, or should I say plant with plant."

As the mutant plant was about to smash the Dark Knight as he was obviously cornered, another mutant plant which Sam had sprouted rammed right into that mutant tree who was about to smash the Dark Knight.

"About time" said Batman, "let's get rid of these weeds."

"How dare you turn on us!" roared Poison Ivy as she then began to charge toward Sam.

"I don't understand this?" cried Undergrowth as he couldn't believe he lost control over Sam.

"Yeah, why don't you learn to keep your powers to yourself?" asked Danny who then came flying with his fist aimed right at Undergrowth giving him quite a punch sending him crashing against some of his minions whom were nearby.

"I'll take care of this" said Sam to Danny and Batman.

"You sure you don't need some extra gardening tools to handle this job?" asked Batman.

"On second thought, maybe you could help me get rid of those two and return me back to normal" replied Sam.

"Good, I think I may have something up my sleeve that'll take care of Undergrowth once and for all" said Batman.

"Bah, you two, you will pay for turning our pawn against us!" cried Undergrowth.

"Time to bring in mom and dad to show what a bad girl you have been" laughed Poison Ivy referring to Sam's parents whom were obviously vegetized zombie servants to her cause.


	5. Turning the Tables

Chapter 5: Turning the Tables

It seemed like Batman along with Danny had the upper hand as they had convinced Sam who was under Poison Ivy's spell to be on their side. Undergrowth was apparently not pleased with this development.

"I told you I did a better job in brainwashing her!" roared Undergrowth.

"Who cares about that, let's just fight these three now!" continued Poison Ivy.

Both Undergrowth and Poison Ivy sent their large mutant plants toward the trio.

"Anyway of trimming those weeds?" asked Batman to Sam.

"Let me handle this" replied Sam.

With her plant powers, Sam managed to sprout mutant plants of her own.

"This might give me enough time to come up with an antidote to Poison Ivy's influence on you and the other town folk" said Batman as he used his remote control to get to the Batplane which was still flying around Amity Park.

"You're leaving?" asked Danny.

"Only to help out with making sure these weeds don't infest Amity Park" replied Batman.

As Batman used his grappling hook to get into his Batplane, the Batplane took off and began to fire some rockets at some of the mutant plants that were loyal to Undergrowth and Poison Ivy.

"That Batman, he's ruining everything!" cried Poison Ivy, "As always!"

"What, you told me you were very professional at your work?" barked Undergrowth.

"Hey Undergrowth, are you forgetting someone?" asked Danny.

Danny immediately flew with his fist aiming right at Undergrowth giving him quite a punch. Sam created a large battle mech out of the plants which she was ready to rumble with Poison Ivy.

"So, trying to use my babies against me, not very wise" said Poison Ivy as she formed her own plant mech.

Poison Ivy fired the first shot by firing some thorns at Sam. Yet Sam managed to use a tree branch that was part of her mech to block the thorns.

"I could use some help over here" said Sam.

"I'm kind of busy with him" said Danny as he was trying to run from Undergrowth.

"Get back here ghost boy!" cried Undergrowth.

As the battle continued, Batman raced back to the Batcave, but as he managed to leap out of the Batplane, an alarm rang off noticing that there was an ongoing riot going on in Arkham Asylum. Even the computer screen on the console showed Poison Ivy's work had literally started a prison break in Arkham Asylum.

"Looks like she literally uprooted the place" said Batman to which he had felt some cold drift nearby knowing there might be a ghost around, he was ready to use one of his Nth metal made Batarangs.

"Easy" said Walker who appeared before him with his men, "I see our prisoner is giving you some trouble."

"Yes, he's literally created a weed problem in Amity Park" said Batman as he put away his Nth metal made Batarang.

"And from the looks at this, the prison you're suppose to watch over has been uprooted" added Walker noticing the roots that were tangling over Arkham Asylum which the prisoners were using to climb out of the prison.

"I need more time to create an antidote for the towns people of Amity Park whom have been brainwashed under Undergrowth" said Batman.

"And while you do that, we'll enjoy helping you bring order back to your prison" laughed Walker as he and his men disappeared.

As Batman worked feverously on the antidote, the riots were still ongoing in Arkham Asylum. Several guards tried to bring down Gorilla Grodd, yet the gorilla managed to knock all the guards off of him.

"This is too easy, I should thank Poison Ivy once I find my way out of here" laughed Gorilla Grodd.

"The only place you are going punk is back to your cell" said an unfamiliar voice to Gorilla Grodd.

"Well, if it isn't the Batman?" asked Gorilla Grodd who was a bit surprised to find an odd ghost staring at him along with his men.

"Why don't we help out these mortals and send these punks back to their cells?" laughed Walker who was ready for quite a fight.

As Walker and his henchmen began to restore order in Arkham Asylum, back in the Batcave, Batman had just finished his antidote, the only way that would be able to use it as if he were to convert it to a crop fertilizer used mostly in farming.

"Looks like it's time to go back and kick some weeds down" said Batman as he hopped into the Batplane and took off.

Meanwhile back in Amity Park, it seemed like a stalemate between Sam and Poison Ivy. Both were obviously evenly matched, and neither could really finish each other off.

"This can't be!" cried Poison Ivy, "You're not supposed to be as strong as I am!"

"Well, too bad" replied Sam as she was catching her breath.

Yet as the two were about to go another round, Undergrowth was finally given an uppercut by Danny sending him flying right into Poison Ivy's path knocking her right to the ground.

"Get off of me you fool!" roared Poison Ivy.

"I would, but the ghost boy seems to have gotten stronger than the last time I fought him" said Undergrowth.

"Well, if we can't pick on these two, I say we can always pick on the Batman" laughed Poison Ivy as she noticed the Batplane coming in the airspace again.

Suddenly some odd dust was released into the air over Amity Park. The town people of Amity Park whom were brainwashed by Poison Ivy and Undergrowth suddenly began to return to normal.

"What, no, no!" cried Poison Ivy.

"And now you're on ice" replied Danny as he held his breath, via ghostly wail and literally froze both Poison Ivy and Undergrowth in their place.

As Batman then landed his Batplane he noticed order was being restored.

"There's the matter of just turning you back to normal" said Batman to Sam, "if you come with me, I'll give it to you."

"What about these two?" asked Danny.

"Don't worry, your friend Walker will pick them up, as soon as they are finished cleaning up Arkham Asylum" replied Batman.

As everything turned back to normal for Amity Park, the Dark Knight got back on his Batplane and literally took off heading back to Gotham, where it fades from there.


End file.
